Look How They Shine For You
by MsNatalieCriss
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson's summer before senior year
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place the summer before senior year for Kurt and Blaine! And if you read my other fanfic (the transfer), background info about both characters is a little different in this fic. Enjoy!**

Kurt and Blaine watched Sam and Mercedes walk away to order coffee. Anyone in the Lima Bean could tell something amazing had just happened between the both of them if they saw their giddy smiles. As Kurt heard the words "I love you" come out of his boyfriend's mouth, his mind went blank. Everything about New York disappeared. Memories of their relationship flashed through his mind. It finally happened. After six months of waiting, the one he loved finally told him what he had been wanting. Kurt could barely speak once he heard it. But finally, after seven seconds, "I love you, too," had come out of his lips. He was jumping with joy in his mind, but decided to stay calm on the outside. "You know what? I'd say Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good year," were his following words. And Blaine decided to stare into Kurt's eyes, looking like he couldn't hear a thing because he was so in love.

**~~oo0oo~~**

The couple stood to walk outside of the coffee place they had been going to ever since their eyes met. The place filled with memories that showed what seemed to be a smooth road of happiness, but with a couple of bumps along the way. And now it seemed like there would be no bumps ever again. They were in love. That's all that mattered.

And now that it was summer, they were planning to spend every second with each other. They both didn't have any major adventures planned with their families. Kurt had a quick trip to some city in Ohio to visit relatives for a weekend, but other than that, they both got to share the amazing summer ahead of them.

"Hey, Kurt, can you come over tonight? My parents are on some type of vacation, and we can order Chinese food." Blaine's voice sounded as if it was drowning in love.

Kurt replied, with gleaming eyes, "Yeah, sure, I'll bring over some movies." He reached for Blaine's hand, and they grasped hands and walked to Kurt's car. They both got in, and Blaine put in a CD and the beginning guitar chords of a Coldplay song sounded through the car.

Blaine said, "Oh, how I love Coldplay," and looked at Kurt and smiled. Kurt replied by simply squeezing Blaine's hand and grinning.

The words of the song Yellow started. "Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do. And they were all yellow," Blaine sang while looking at Kurt. Kurt smiled with eyes of love. They both giggled, and then continued to listen to the calming sound of the music.

Kurt drove into his house's driveway and said, "Hey, just wait one sec, I wanna grab some movies." Blaine waited eagerly and repeated everything that had happened in the past six months. When their eyes met on the staircase, he knew something was going on. All of the "just friends" dates at Breadstix and the constant musicals they attended before Kurt had even transferred. Their duet before Christmas, and how Kurt had sang it _so well_. The multiple football games they went to just for him, and the talks over coffee at the Lima Bean. How Kurt had actually thought he was the one on Valentines day that Blaine wanted to ask out, although it was Jeremiah. How he had said he didn't love Kurt on that same day but he honestly did. That moment when Kurt sang Blackbird, and when he realized he was in love with him. Their first kiss, and the one followed directly after it. Their first duet as a couple, and how _fucking adorable _nervous Kurt was. When Kurt left Dalton and he couldn't do anything but cry, and when he sang to him before he transferred. How they went to prom together and thought it would be everything they ever imagined, and even with a few bumps, it was still perfect. And now, all leading up to the moment that had happened less than an hour ago. He had finally had the courage to say it. _I love you._

The sound of a car door opening interrupted Blaine's thoughts. Kurt stepped into the car. He had around five movies, and even a few blankets and tons of pillows.

"Oh, hey, I was just thinking about you," Blaine said. Kurt blushed and put all of his materials in the back.

He stepped on the gas pedal, and Blaine turned on the music again.

"This HAS to be one of my favorite ones," Blaine said, as the beginning notes of Fix You played. Although Kurt didn't like Coldplay that much (it wasn't really his type), listening to it with Blaine was a moment he loved. He loved how Blaine knew all the words to every song, and how he would sing it to Kurt almost every time they were in the car together. And he could imagine the endless possibilities of them laying in the grass, not speaking, but just listening to all of Blaine's music. It was always so calming and beautiful, and Blaine by his side made it even more calming and beautiful.

Kurt drove into the Anderson's driveway, and the car came to a stop. Blaine got out of the car and jingled a key. "Don't worry, I have a key." Kurt giggled as he struggled to catch up to Blaine running to the front door. They both stepped in, and the house was weirdly clean. Whenever Kurt was around here, there was usually at least one mess in the house. But then he forgot that Blaine's parents were on vacation.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

Kurt and Blaine grabbed the grocery bags filled with Chinese food out of the deliverer's hand, and Blaine gave him a handful of cash. They walked over to the table and set it down. While Blaine was getting the dinner ready, Kurt secretly snuck out the backdoor with his arms full. About 10 minutes later, Blaine had made a nice table setting that looked way too over done but _oh so _romantic. Kurt had snuck back in the back door before his boyfriend could see him, but then he asked where he had been, and he just said the bathroom. Blaine's face looked confused, but he just shrugged it off because he really didn't care. This was the first night when they both knew that they were officially in love with each other. Blaine ran over to the speaker system and played a song by Bon Iver, which Kurt had never heard of but was extremely calm and relaxing; it was the type of music that they'd listen to with each other. They both sat down and began to eat their Asian noodles. They began to talk. And talk and talk and talk. About this summer and how excited they were. About how they were going to spend almost every day with each other. They ate the last bit of food after an hour, and then Kurt stood up.

"Follow me," he said. Blaine immediately stood up, and Kurt grabbed his hand and began walking outside. They walked and walked until all there was was an empty yard, only filled with grass. It was already dark out, and it was strangely cold for summer. Kurt continued to walk until Blaine saw a mound of pillows and Blankets. He then saw his portable iHome and iPod. He thought, _Hmmph, I wonder how that got here._

"Kurt, what is this?"

**END OF CHAPTER 1! I'm so excited to write the rest of this. I'd actually keep going for this chapter right now, but it's really late and I need sleep, and I like to put cliffhangers at the end of my chapters.**

**For Blaine, I would think he'd like all of that really mellow/indie music. I don't know why, I just imagine it that way. **

**If you read/ are reading my other fic (the transfer), you can tell that Blaine has a mom in this that's actually married to his dad. I don't think they'll be in this story at all, actually. Mostly just Kurt and Blaine. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I haven't updated in almost 2 weeks! Wow, time does go by fast when you're busy. Actually, I wrote half of this around last week and now I'm finishing it. **

**I present you… Chapter 2!**

"Sit." Blaine did exactly what Kurt told him to do. He sat on a red blanket with his legs criss-cross style.

Blaine, still puzzled, said, "So why did you bring me here?"

"Well, I really just wanted to talk and look at the stars and cuddle and listen to music with you. That song that you played after we had coffee, and it went something like 'look at the stars, look how they shine for you', the idea popped in my head."

Blaine wore a smile that said _I'm so in love_. He chose a playlist on his iPod, and a song Kurt had never heard of began to play. Kurt finally sat down, and then Blaine lie down and put his head on a pillow. They both looked at each other for what seemed like minutes, but really seconds, with faces of love. Their mind shared similar thoughts. Kurt was thinking of how lucky he was to have such an amazing guy like Blaine. And Blaine was thinking just how much he loved Kurt.

They were both head over heels in love. Just two typical teenagers who didn't care for anything about each other. And they both knew tonight was going to be _amazing. _And that the rest of the summer was going to be even better. They could have each other to their selves every day. And that was a dream come true for the both of them, considering that Blaine still went to Dalton and Kurt's at McKinley.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Blaine asked. Kurt was now laying down right beside his boyfriend, staring into his eyes as he heard his beautiful voice.

"Well, I thought we could talk about… well anything, really. But what I really wanted to talk about is this summer."

"But didn't we already at dinner?"

"Yes, I know, but, I have something to ask you. Okay, so I'm extremely close to my aunt. We talk at least once a week over the phone. And I tell her all about you, of course." Blaine blushed as Kurt continued, "So she supports the both of us so much that she had an idea. She has a beach house in Florida, and she said we could stay there for a week! _By ourselves! _And it's the prettiest beach I've ever seen in my life. It would be the best week of my life if you can make it. And, I wanna spend that week with the one I love."

Blaine's smile was the biggest Kurt's ever seen before. "Oh, Kurt, oh my god, I would love to! I need to ask my parents before, of course, but this would be the best week of my life, too. And she seriously said alone? _Wow. _Your aunt is AMAZING. I just can't believe she's doing this, oh my god…"

Kurt giggled at Blaine's reaction and said, "Yeah, I think she's the best aunt anyone could have. Oh, I asked my parents, and they said yes. So all we need is for your parents to agree and we'll be off!"

Blaine looked like he wasn't even listening because he was so in love. He said, "I love you so much."

Kurt smiled and responded, "I love you too," more confidently than the first time. They both giggled and leaned in to each other closer so they could kiss. Their lips met, and soon Blaine's tongue shot into Kurt's mouth. They separated after one minute of kissing, gasping for breath, grinning.

They lay on their backs and began to stare at the stars. The bright stars glimmered across the painted-black sky. There was one that particularly stood out the most in the dark sky. One that shined the brightest out of the rest, but it looked fairly new.

While the couple was deep in thought, a song that made Blaine smile came on. And not just smile. His grin might've been brighter than the star that shone the most.

"Hey, Kurt, this song… is for _you_." They were still lying down, but now Blaine was propped up on his elbows. Kurt realized that this was the same song that came on in the car. The one that said the word 'stars' in it a lot.

Before Kurt could even think a little more about the song, a wonderful voice came out of Blaine's mouth.

_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do._

_Yeah, they were all yellow._

Kurt glanced at the radiant stars, and then back to Blaine as the next verse came.

_I came along, I wrote a song for you. _

_And all the things you do, and it was called yellow._

As Blaine was singing the song, the memories started going through his head again. Was this going to happen whenever he really thought about how in love he was?

_Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones turning to something beautiful._

_You know, you know I love you so. You know I love you so._

Kurt was listening to each and every lyric for the first time. Once he realized what the song meant, his eyes got a little watery. He had waited almost a whole damn year for something like this to happen. Just three months ago, Blaine was singing to this older closeted gay who didn't even like him about sex, and now, he was singing to Kurt about how he would do anything for the one he loved. And that was Kurt.

_I swam across, I jumped across for you. _

_Oh all the things you do, cause you were all yellow. _

_I drew a line, I drew a line for you. _

_Oh all the things you do, and it was all yellow._

As Blaine continued to sing, they both turned their heads slightly so the dark sky faced them. It didn't seem that dark, though. The bright stars seemed to illuminate the entire night sky. Kurt didn't realize how wonderful it is to hold hands with the one you love, look at the stars, and have your boyfriend serenade you. To some people it was just boring, but this was amazing for the both of them.

_It's true, look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you._

_Look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you._

_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and all the things that you do._

The soft sounds of the guitar faded out, and Kurt was both smiling and crying.

"That was beautiful," Kurt said. Blaine smiled and hugged his boyfriend, beginning to tear up as well.

"_You're _beautiful."

"Oh, stop it," Kurt giggled.

"I love you."

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE review! It'll probably be a week or so before I update again, I've been really busy with schoolwork the past couple of weeks.**

**And you may say that I didn't get the lyrics right to the song, but that's because I skipped parts where there was thinking with the character. I don't know if that even makes sense to you, but... yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for those of you who actually want to read this regularly, it's been what, a month now? I started writing a brittana fic and, yeah, well a month passed along with 5 super long chapters. But now I'm back to this one! Enjoy chapter 3!**

It was Kurt's first summer with Blaine, and he loved it so much more than he loved the school year. Almost every day, they lay in a park, their yard, _anywhere_, in silence. They'd listen to Blaine's music some days, and other days it would be Kurt's. It had only been a month since summer began, and their iPods were filled with summer playlists.

Summer was also so different than school. Instead of Blaine gelling his hair and wearing a formal uniform, he'd let his wild curls run free, and a simple v-neck or t-shirt along with jeans or khakis were usually his outfit choices. He never wore shoes; he said the only reason he wore them was because of the rules at school. And if he ever were to wear shoes, they'd be Toms. It was strange for Kurt to find someone like this attractive, but oh god, he was _way _into it. He loved how he could run his fingers through his curly hair without getting stuck while they kissed, and he loved how down-to-earth his style was and how easy it was to take his shirt off. It was like he was a totally different person, but it turned Kurt on _so fucking much_.

Kurt was a tad bit fancier, but it was way toned down than his normal wear. He'd skip the bowtie or the extra accessories, and he'd skip the designer labels. He didn't load his hair with product, but it still looked like he did something to it.

During their "relaxation hours", as they liked to call it, they'd sometimes talk, but mostly listen. They would listen to the lyrics of the song and figure out the meaning to it in silence, but while looking at each other with a huge grin on their faces. After a week, they both realized their boyfriends picked songs that all had to do about love, or to be more specific, their relationship. On one of Blaine's playlists, a song called "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop" really stood out to Kurt. Especially the verse, "I never knew just what it was about the same coffee shop I love so much.  
>All of the while I never knew." It was like their coffee shop, the Lima Bean, and Kurt realized that was the place where everything started, and where their love grew. The song instantly became one of Kurt's favorites, even thought he didn't like music like that that well.<p>

Kurt would never know that this song popped up into Blaine's head one day while they were having coffee as friends. It was right after Kurt had just told him he thought Blaine wanted him to be his valentine. Right when he said, "I really care about you," he wanted to say more. He wanted to sing him that song, right then and there, in front of the whole Lima Bean. But he knew how serenading his crush turned out last time: a disaster. He regretted the day until they actually kissed, and it seemed to slip away from his mind because the day had finally come. They were together.

If the boyfriends weren't talking or listening to music, they were kissing. Kissing was one of their favorite things to do, with their hands running through each other's hair, and the passion and heat, and _oh_, sometimes it turned into more. One day, they were having a full-on make out session far from anyone, and pretty soon, Kurt was on top of Blaine, both of them shirtless. It never turned into anything more than that, though. Well, at least outside. Some days, they did want something more, so it had to be moved in one of their bedrooms, but that was very rare. They did love sex, but during the summer, having their lips locked was truly enough for them. And to them, it was a way to connect with somebody, not just for fun (Kurt told Blaine Burt's words of wisdom).

And if they weren't doing any of the three things, it could've been doing anything else. Blaine always serenaded Kurt, and Kurt thought it was the most romantic thing ever. He loved how Blaine was such a cliché romantic, almost like he watched chick flicks every day to get ideas for his cute actions.

One day, around the middle of June, they were sitting outside Kurt's house, under the large oak tree in the yard, and Blaine looked absolutely _gorgeous_. His hazel eyes glistened in the small amount of sunlight coming through the leaves of the tree, his eyelashes were a bit longer than usual, but not too long, and his hair had the perfect curl to it. It was the perfect opportunity for Kurt. He loved to sketch, and he hadn't even told Blaine about it yet. It was one of those hidden talents you don't tell _anyone_, not matter how badly you wanted to take an art class.

"Hold on one second, and stay right where you are." Kurt ran to his house, up the stairs, and to his room. He opened a bottom drawer of his desk, which had a thick sketchpad and a whole box of drawing pencils. He grabbed the two and rushed back to the spot under the tree, finding that Blaine hadn't moved one bit.

"What is that?" asked Blaine, oblivious, trying not to move his face too much. Before he opened the notebook, he found a whole new playlist on Blaine's iPod, called, "Oh, there you are". Kurt beamed at the title, and the curly haired and anxious teenager glanced at the screen and saw the name and giggled. "This is my favorite one," he said.

Kurt began to flip the pages of the sketchpad until he reached a blank page, around the end of the notebook. Blaine gasped. He finally found out what Kurt was going to do. Instead of talking, he sat even more still.

While drawing his boyfriend, Kurt made sure to make every detail perfect and the shading flawless. He wanted Blaine to be proud of him, and to see how beautiful he was through his drawing, not a mirror.

An hour had passed, and Kurt was just putting his final touches to the background of the picture. He added one more leaf to the tree, and he finally finished his piece.

"Okay, all done!"

Blaine said excitedly, "Lemme see!" Kurt showed him the portrait of his boyfriend, and Blaine had a huge smile on his face. "Oh my god, Kurt, this is amazing! How did you do it? The shading and everything and _wow_, why did you never tell me you could do this?"

Kurt blushed modestly. "Oh, I don't know. I've just been drawing for three years and it was just something I did when I got bored. I haven't told anyone about it. You're the first person to know." He put the notebook down, and scooted closer to Blaine.

"Hey, guess what. I think your skill is _adorable_."

Kurt giggled and said, "Aww, thanks. I bet you have another hidden talent. What is it?"

Blaine pondered the question for a while, then said, "Hmm, I don't know. I mean I guess I can dance because I don't show it that much, but it's not really hidden. I guess I'm just one of those guys who doesn't have those weird talents nobody else can do."

"Oh, really? Well I do know a certain hidden talent you possess…" Their lips immediately touched, a connection so fierce bonding between them. After a couple of minutes, they pulled back, a look in their eyes that said they still wanted more.

Blaine chuckled. "I guess I do have a hidden talent, because you're the only one who knows about it." He winked, and he leaned in again to kiss the soft lips of his boyfriend. Of the one he loved.

**Do you like my summer!Klaine? Please tell me by reviewing! Or just review if you wanna say good stuff about it. Or bad. I like criticism. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
